This is What it's All About
by Wandering Tyrant
Summary: First story! So please go easy one me, no flames please!  A boy and his vivosaur share a bond the is unmatched. Take an inside look at some of their pasts, and their friendship... Rated T to be safe. Based on Fossil Fighters Champions.


** Hello readers! This is my first story, it's a one-shot (Maybe) so please go easy on me and PLEASE no flames. I hope you enjoy…**

"**Blah"**=Different language

**Blah**=Thought

_Blah_=Flashback

Blah=Normal speech

"Blah"=normal talking

-No one's point of view-

Two huge bipedal super evolved carnivores clashed together in a struggle for dominance. "Use lordly strike, NOW!" Yelled what looked like a 16 year old boy from the trainers-box of his side of the field as he commanded his super evolved Tyrannosaurus to strike his opponents water type, Mapo king. "GGGRRRAAAWWWLLL!" Roared the mighty carnivore as is swung its fist into his opponent's chest. The wolverine like claws digging into the water types flesh. "No! Stop! Don't kill it!" yelled the trainer, but his plea fell on deaf ears as the T-Rex lord mercilessly lifted the smaller opponent off the ground. Ripping its chest apart even more than it already had, then dropped the creature.

The Mapo king transformed into its Dino-medal form, except this time, instead of a coin like shape, it was dented in the middle. "GGGRRRAAAWWWLLL!" Roared the T-Rex Lord as he returned to his Dino medal form. Proud that he had beaten his biggest rival with ease, pulverizing it with great pleasure.

"THAT'S THE GAME!" yelled Trip Cera through the stadium microphone, "Although Nick's T-Rex lord, Reaper seems overly vicious. Hopefully he can keep him under control for next match." Said Ty Ranno. With that they both signed off from the battle. Once everyone had filed out of the stadium, Nick walked out. It was dusk now, and most people had gone back to their quarters to relax or repent, but not Nick.

-Nick's point of view-

After a long walk to and into a forest I finally found what I was looking for, a secret path. I walked down the path for around thirty minutes, and came to a fork in the road. I took the left dirt road and came to a clearing. I scanned my radar and smiled at how many blimps appeared on it. "Still rich in fossils..." I then smiled to myself. I had found this place accident while fossil digging. I stumbled and fell down a deep ravine. When I woke up I was in this place.

-Flashback-

"_Your pathetic," Said a silver haired boy, who was my age. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to. Not that you would understand." He finished. He then left me lying in the dirt beaten. I dusted myself off and grabbed my precious T-Rex medal off the ground and inspected it. It had a small dent in the middle. This enraged me considerably. I yelled in frustration and looked for something to take my frustration out on._

_The first thing I saw was a large cycad bush. I tried punching the bush, and to my surprise the bush gave way. I then fell into a steep ditch; I rolled, tumbled, and crashed into the dirt and blacked out. When I woke up, I looked around to let my eyes adjust to the sunlight. Once my vision was clear I inspected my surroundings. I was in a clearing with two visible paths. One leading to the clearing itself, and one leading to a medium sized clean, pristine, lake. I then noticed something. My T-Rex medal! I franticly looked around for about ten minutes before giving up. _

_I sat on a rock and started to cry a little. Suddenly a glint caught my eye. I looked in that direction and found my T-Rex medal was laying on a small piece of earth that slightly rose in the middle of the clearing. My eyes ceased their crying and I ran to grab my medal. I scanned the area for any fossils afterward out of curiosity, and found a bright yellow blimp was right in front of me. I dug it up and later cleaned it perfectly with KL-33N. I was informed I had discovered a miraculous fossil. I used it on my T-Rex…_

-Nick's POV-

I found that every vivisaur from all three of the islands could be discovered here. I backtracked my steps and found my way there again, eventually memorizing the way. Smiling again I took out my T-Rex lord Dino-medal and released the beast. It roared as it demystified and looked down at me with intent eyes...

-Reaper's (T-Rex lord) POV-

I looked down at my human. It was our nightly training. It had been something we did ever sense he resurrected me many moons ago. He pointed to a large rock we moved to our training ground the night before. I knew what I was to do. Both him and me began striking the rock with our fists. Eventually, the rock was reduced to pebbles, in my case that is. I looked down at my human again and picked him up carefully so I didn't hurt him. I then pulled him to my chest and lightly squeezed him.

That Mapo nearly killed him today. It was aiming for him rather than me, thinking that that was the best way to win the battle. It scared and made me enraged at the fact. I inspected him closely, my yellow eyes taking in his every feature. I noticed his knuckles where bloody. **What happened! **I internally yelled tomyself, I then looked at his part of the rock and noticed there was some blood on it. **"Don't worry buddy, this happens a lot. Its basically my body telling me to stop punching a rock." **He spoke in his language, then laughed.

I understood him, but couldn't respond. This frustrated me that I couldn't talk with my best friend. He was the only human worthy to control such power as mine. I loved, yes loved my human like a friend and a brother. This is why I fought so hard for him; this is why I treated him like more than a just another trainer. THIS, is what being a Fossil Fighter is all about...

** That's a wrap and at 1038 words! Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please R&R and look out for future stories!**


End file.
